Deux pour le prix d'un !
by Lomee-chan
Summary: Ce que voit Sebastian un matin dans le lit de son maître ne peut être un cauchemar ... Surtout si la veille une vieille femme plus que louche lui a donné un gâteau qu'il offrit ensuite à Ciel .
1. T'es sur que c'est comestible ?

**GENRE : **là , je pense pouvoir clairement dire humour ! Avec bien sur une petit peu de Yaoi , mode romance toute légère XD

**RATING : **c'est pas bien méchant , pour certaines grossièretés je mettrais quand même K+ ...

**DISCLAIMER : **j'aime pas me répéter , mais rien est à moi sauf l'idée et quelques bouts ... (ché pas s'il aimerait que je l'appelle "bout" XD)

**Note : **bon ... Vue que je ne me décide toujours pas à poster la suite de Psychological Cage , je dois bien sur avouer que je la laisse tomber pour le moment XD , je me rattrape sur une autre Fic qui m'est venue dans la tête d'un seul coup ! Le concept est totalement débile , mais il ne faut pas s'attendre à grand chose venant de ma part XD Et pour l'instant je chercher de bonnes idées pour la suite/fin de The Black Lovely Devil :p

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

**Deux pour le prix d'un !**

**"T'es sur que c'est comestible ?"**

Ma chemise blanche immaculée , mon veston gris avec ma montre à gousset , mon frac à queue de pie , mon pantalon repassé la veille et bien évidemment mes chaussures cirées de couleur noires , tout comme le reste de ma tenue . Voila , j'étais fin près pour effectuer les différentes taches qui sont données à un Diable de majordome tel que moi , Sebastian Michaelis . L'heure m'annonçant que je devais déjà préparer le petit déjeuner de mon maître s'afficha sur l'horloge présente dans ma chambre , 6h . Mon maître se levant à 7h , tout devait être prêt d'ici là .

Je partis donc en direction ce la cuisine , une fois avoir passé le pas de la porte j'eus l'agréable surprise de voir que rien n'avait encore était dévasté malgré la présence des trois incapables dans la pièce . Nommés respectivement : Bard (_Bardroy_) , Finny (_Finnian_) et May Linn , je ne compterai pas M. Tanaka dans le lot vu qu'il ne produisait aucune catastrophe même s'il ne fait rien de sa journée à par boire du thé et émettre de petits "Oh oh oh" .

Tous m'accueillir d'un "Bonjour Sebastian !" , le jardinier était le plus joyeux dés le matin et cela ne me parut plus louche du fait que j'étais habitué à ce spectacle matinale . La seule servante du manoir rougit à vu d'oeil en posant ses mains sur ses joues et balbutia les salutations du matin . Le chef cuisinier (_sans doute une grossière erreur au moment de la distribution des taches à effectuer au sein du manoir , je pense ..._) , lui , était encore avachit sur la table à moitié endormi alors qu'un filet de bave coulait le long de ses lèvres pour venir alimenter une petite flaque de salive à côté de sa joue .

-Bard , tu t'occuperas de découper les légumes pour le repas de ce midi ! May Linn , tu rangeras la vaisselle que l'on vient de recevoir ! Finny , tu tailleras les haies du jardin de manière homogène ! ordonnai je en tapant dans mes mains .

Finny sorti de la pièce en courant , May Linn prit un carton posé sur la table et se dirigea vers un meuble imposant où étaient posées la différentes vaisselles pendant que Bard se réveillait d'un coup en s'attelant de prendre un couteau pour couper les légumes . Je commençais tout juste à faire bouillir l'eau pour le thé du jeune maître que j'entendis un cri strident derrière moi , je me retournai brusquement pour apercevoir la binoclarde (_je n'ai rien en particulier contre les personnes à lunettes , juste que je trouve les siennes particulièrement voyantes alors qu'elles ne lui servent à rien ..._) chuter de sa chaise , de la vaisselle de haute qualité dans les mains . Comme habituellement , je fis quelques pas à une vitesse incroyable (_pour des yeux humains du moins_) , me postai dans le dos de la jeune femme et la réceptionnai avant qu'elle n'atterrisse par terre , son corps sur un bras , la vaisselle dans l'autre main . Mieux valait que ce service à thé flambant neuf (_dont le nombre de zéro après le premier chiffre me laisse toujours sans voix_) ne finisse pas en mille morceaux comme la plus part de ses congénères .

Du sang commença alors à couler abondamment du nez de May Linn alors que son âme s'échappait de sa bouche de manière , comment dire ... Pitoyable (_pour moi en tout cas_) ... J'ordonnai à Bard de l'emmener dans sa chambre de manière à ce qu'elle reprenne des forces pour éviter une nouvelle catastrophe dans la masure du possible .

Une fois que j'eus fait infuser le thé du nom de "Nepal Golden Flush" , disposé les scones dans une coupelle de porcelaine et posé le tout sur un plateau d'argent je me dirigeai ensuite vers la chambre de mon jeune maître . Une fois dans la pièce je posai ce que je portais sur la table basse , me postai devant les fenêtre et ouvris les lourds rideaux de velours bleus d'un geste sec .

-Bonjour jeune maître ! m'exclamai je tout sourire en me tournant vers le lit .

Le jeune garçon me répondit d'un grognement endormi étouffé par les couvertures dont il s'était recouvert la tête après que la lumière vive du soleil eu pénétrée dans la pièce . Au bout de quelques secondes une tête aux cheveux gris perles ébouriffés sortie de la masse de tissus et des yeux vairons , bleu profond et mauve (_celui contenant la marque de notre pacte_) , sous lesquels s'étaient logées de gracieuses cernes me fixèrent d'un regard noir qui voulait clairement dire « vois-tu , j'ai passé une nuit blanche , j'ai du dormir 2h grand maximum et j'aimerai dormir encore un peu , donc tu as de la chance d'être un démon sinon je t'aurais étripé depuis longtemps ... » . Mais , étant habitué depuis un peu plus de trois ans maintenant , je n'y fis pas attention .

-Pour le petit déjeuner de ce matin je vous ai préparé un thé Nepal Golden Flush accompagné de scones , énumérai-je en versant la boisson brulante dans une tasse d'un geste gracieux .

Je la tendis au jeune Comte qui la prit et commença à en siroté le contenu en ayant préalablement soufflé dessus avant .

-Quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui ?... me demanda mon maître , encore légèrement endormi .

-Aujourd'hui vous aurez droit aux cours de violon que je permettrai de vous donner , des cours de danse avec Mlle. Rodkin et pour cet après midi ce sera des cours d'économie .

-Je n'ai que faire des cours de danse tu le sais pourtant bien ! pesta le jeune garçon en me fusillant du regard .

-Mais , si une Lady vous demande une danse lors d'une soirée Mondaine vous ne pouvez la lui refuser et encore moins ne pas savoir danser correctement , et au bout d'un certain temps vous ne pourrez plus ignorer toutes ces demandes de participations à ces soirées comme vous avez si bien l'habitude de le faire .

Il claqua de la langue dans un bruit sec avant de boire d'une traite tout le thé encore brulant , je vis d'ailleurs sur son visage qu'il venait de se brûler la langue . Il prit ensuite la coupelle de scones que je lui tendais avant de l'entamer voracement sans la grâce qui est dû aux Comtes Anglais .

Son petit déjeuner avalé , je m'occupai alors d'habiller mon jeune maître de vêtements de hautes qualités . Une chemise blanche comme habituellement , nouée autour du coup par un ruban de couleur rouge , par dessus une veste magenta et un short à coupe droite assorti . Sans oublier les chaussettes montantes noires et ses habituelles chaussures à talons compensés qui claquaient à chacun de ses pas .

Une fois prêt , le jeune Comte se dirigea ensuite vers son bureau alors que je lui emboitais le pas , s'apprêtant à recevoir une de mes leçons de violon . Une fois assis dans son fauteuil sans doute extrêmement confortable au vue du nombre de fois où il s'était endormi dessus , je sortis un tableau où reposaient des partitions de violon qu'il allait devoir apprendre . Je déposai d'ailleurs par la même occasion une feuille recouverte de notes de musiques devant lui .

-"Sonate au clair de lune" de Beethoven ? Ne ce joue t-elle pas normalement au piano ? me demanda t-il avec une pointe de doute .

-Celle là est pour violon jeune maître , le rassurais-je en lui tendant un instrument de musique .

Il s'en saisit , posa son regard sur la partition et commença à frotter les cordes avec l'archet . Le son n'était pas si désagréable à l'oreille , même s'il n'était pas parfait pour une première fois , je devais avouer que mon jeune maître était plutôt doué au violon et ... Une fausse note particulièrement remarquable me fit tressaillir alors que l'enfant releva un regard inquiet vers moi (_je n'ai rien dit , tout le monde n'est pas parfait et doué avec ses mains ..._) .

-Continuez , ne vous occupez pas des fausses notes , lui intimais je .

Et , malheureusement , le jeune Comte prit ma remarqua au pied de la lettre et commença à jouer de manière beaucoup moins soignée , produisant des sons déjà bien assez insupportables pour une oreille humaine mais qui risqueraient de me rendre sourd , moi . Je prit mon mal en patience en serrant les poings et les dents , attendant qu'il ai finit de jouer la partition en entière .

Sur ce , le reste de la matinée se passa assez rapidement , m'étant calé dans un coin de la pièce j'avais pu apercevoir avec un certain amusement mon jeune maître peiné (_je n'exagère aucunement , il n'est pas doué pour ça après tout !_) à faire les plus simples pas de danse qu'il m'eut été de voir . Mlle. Rodkin quant à elle semblait largement exaspérée , je me demandais d'ailleurs s'il elle n'allait pas abandonner après s'être fait marché sur les pieds pendant plus d'une bonne heure . Puis , l'heure du déjeuner arriva , je partis donc en cuisine finir ce que j'avais préparé pendant que mon jeune maître finissait son cours de danse (_m'ayant ordonné de sortir , il en avait eu marre que je me moque de lui sans doute_) .

Une fois la cuisson du gigot parfaite , le gratin de chou fleur prêt , je mis le tout sur un chariot en argent et me dirigeai vers le bureau du jeune Comte , l'endroit où il voulait manger . Arrivé dans la pièce il releva son regard vers moi et soupira , je crus cependant entendre son ventre émettre un grognement , signe qu'il commençait à avoir faim . Je déposai le plat sur le meuble en bois massif devant le jeune garçon et énumérai ce qu'il y avait dans l'assiette :

-Pour le menu de ce midi je vous ai préparé un gigot d'agneau en sauce accompagné d'un gratin de chou fleur .

Il hocha juste la tête et commença à découper la viande et s'en mit un morceau dans la bouche . Je sus qu'à son silence éloquent il aimait le plat . Il le finit d'ailleurs à une vitesse plutôt hallucinante avant de m'ordonner de ramener le dessert , ce que je fis à la hâte , m'amusant toujours autant de voir à quel point il appréciait mes douceurs . Après avoir fait l'allé retour je déposai l'assiette contenant la pâtisserie devant mon jeune maître .

-Pour le dessert j'ai fait un gâteau marbré sur un lit de crème anglaise , désignais-je alors qu'il se saisissait déjà de la coupelle .

Il plongea sa cuillère dans le gâteau sans oublier de prendre de la crème et mit le tout dans sa bouche . Je pus apercevoir un frisson de plaisir le parcourir alors qu'il étouffait un gémissement de bonheur . Je devinais alors facilement que ce devait être la fête pour ses papilles gustatives , même s'il ne me félicitait pas sa simple réaction me suffisait (_jamais sa fierté ne lui permettrai de me complimenter_) .

Mais , au grand damne de celui ci , mon jeune maître venait de terminer la dernière bouchée de son dessert , ce qui signifiait qu'il allait devoir subir les cours d'économie avec M. Toad (_étrangement son nom me fait penser à un champignon mais je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi et cela me frustre ..._) , un homme d'âge mure à l'humour plus que louche au niveau des jeux de mots .

Une fois le professeur arrivé je le conduisis au bureau du jeune Comte , sa voix de canard enrhumé me tapant déjà sur les nerfs . Après avoir pénétré dans la pièce M. Toad posa sa petite malle sur une chaise et se posta juste devant le bureau , les mains sur les hanches , signe qu'il allait sortir une blague .

-Qu'est ce qui cours et qui se jette ? demanda t-il , fière de lui .

-Je ne sais pas ... soupira mon jeune maître en se pinçant l'arrête du nez d'un air désabusé .

-Une courgette ! ! s'exclama l'homme en riant à gorge déployée .

Je soupirai d'exaspération discrètement (_comment un humain digne de ce nom possédant une conscience , une intelligence et un amour propre peut-il dire ce genre de chose ?_) alors que le jeune garçon voulut sans doutes arracher ses beaux et soyeux cheveux gris perles .

-Allons Comte Phantomhive ! Soyez un peu moins sérieux je vous prie ! ajouta le professeur toujours autant hilare .

-Je ne vous paie pas pour faire des blagues vaseuses M. Toad , moi je vous prierai donc de me faire cour comme il se doit , siffla mon jeune maître en relevant le menton d'un air méprisant .

L'homme se tut donc , trouvant soudain un calme olympien , et commença son cour , alors que je trouvai encore dans un coin de la pièce .

16h30 , M. Toad étant enfin parti une demie heure plus tôt , j'apportai donc le gouter pour mon jeune maître : une part de fraisier . Une fois dans la pièce et avoir déposé le tout sur le bureau j'entendis distinctement sonner à la porte principale . Je m'excusai et partis dans le hall d'entrée . Lorsque j'ouvris quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir une vieille femme , un panier rempli de gâteaux en formes de croissant au bras , dans l'encadrement de la porte .

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ? lui demandais je poliment .

-J'apporte le bonheur jeune homme , tenez , me dit-elle en me donnant un de ses gâteaux . Faites le manger à une personne pour qu'elle apprenne et corrige ses défauts .

Je baissai mon regard sur ce qu'elle venait de déposer dans ma main , mais à peine eus je relever la tête que la vieille femme partait déjà . Je refermais la porte , perplexe , Que Diable pouvait-être ce gâteau sec en forme de croissant de lune ? Et puis , qu'elle humaine étrange ! (_mais cela ne devrait plus m'étonner vu les énergumenes avec qui je vis sous le même toit ..._)

-Cela ressemble à ses biscuits Chinois du bonheur que nous apporte de temps à autres Lau , remarquais-je en repartant vers le bureau de mon maître . Ceci corrige les défauts ... Je ne pense pas que cela est un quelconque effet sur les trois incapables (_il faudrait faire appelle au plus puissant des sorciers des enfers , mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit disponible après la dispute qu'il a eu avec sa compagne il y a peu_) , mais une autre personne peut être que ...

Une fois dans la pièce je déposai le gâteau sec sur le meuble face au jeune Comte , un sourire collé aux lèvres .

-Une vieille femme m'a déclaré qu'elle offrait le bonheur et m'a ensuite donné cela , expliquais je .

Il saisit le biscuit et le regarda sous toutes les coutures , douteux . Pensait-il que j'allais l'empoisonner ? Je suis un Diable de majordome , qui plus ai celui des Phantomhive , je l'aurais remarqué si cela risquait de nuire à la santé de mon maître . Il le tint ensuite entre ses doigts fins en relevant son regard vers moi .

-T'es sur que c'est comestible ?

-Jamais je n'oserai vous empoisonner , le rassurais je .

A mes mots il brisa le biscuit en deux dans un craquement sec , alors un bout de papier tomba de son intérieur pour venir se déposer gracieusement sur le bureau , ce que mon jeune maître ne vit pas d'ailleurs . Je m'en saisit avant qu'il ne le remarque et lut mentalement ce qu'il y avait marqué dessus alors que le jeune Comte commençait déjà à manger un bout du gâteau .

"**Accepter ses défaut s'est les reconnaitre .**

**Il vaut mieux ne pas être seul dans ces cas là .**"

Alors qu'il finissait le biscuit mon jeune maître tira largement la langue en une grimace comique .

-Ce n'est pas très goûtu , c'est même carrément insipide ! se plaingnit il

-J'en suis désolé jeune maître , je ne savais pas quel gout pouvait avoir ce gâteau .

Il me répondit d'un soupire et retourna à sa seconde occupation de l'après midi qui n'était autre que : répondre , ignorer ou déchirer les lettres qu'il venait de recevoir . Le reste de la journée se passa donc rapidement , je m'étais comme d'habitude charger du repas (_Bard ayant comme qui dirait fait brûler la moitié de la cuisine je l'avais donc congédié_) et avais aussi essayé de sauver les quelques fleurs encore vivantes que Finny n'avait pas désintégré à l'aide du réservoir à désherbant cassé (_comme d'habitude ..._) . Le repas se passa dans le silence , mon jeune maître préférant savourer ses plats dans le calme , quel soulagement pour mes oreilles qui n'avaient fait que subir les multiples bruits horripilant durant la journée .

Bien évidemment , une fois l'heure du couché arrivée , je conduisis mon jeune maître jusqu'à sa chambre , le changeai en tenue de nuit (_n'avait-il jamais remarqué qu'il dormait dans une sorte de robe de nuit dix fois trop grande pour lui ?_) et le borda avant de m'occuper des quelques préparatifs pour le lendemain .

Une fois avoir finis mes tâches habituelles , celles qui sont données à un parfait majordome tel que moi , je retournai dans ma chambre à la hâte , voulant enfin revoir mes chers et adorables petits chats auxquels je faisais subir le supplice d'être tous enfermés dans mon armoire . Je m'allongeai dans mon lit après avoir libéré toutes les petites boules de poiles miaulantes , soupirant de bonheur d'être ainsi entouré de toutes ces si formidables créatures de la race féline . Mais , bien sur , n'ayant point la notion du temps en leur compagnie , je me rendis vite compte qu'il était bientôt 6h du matin . Ce fut donc à contre coeur que je les remit dans mon armoire avant de repartir vers la cuisine , répétant les gestes de chaque matins .

7h , je me postai face aux rideaux de la chambre de mon maître et les étirai d'un geste fluide en faisant suivre ma phrase matinale . Mais , lorsque je me retournai ce que je vis me glaça d'horreur .

Mais ... Comment ... Qu'est ce que ... Je devais être en train de rêver ... Un cauchemar plutôt ... Oui , ce devait être ça ... Mais nan ! C'est impossible puisque je ne dors pas ! Et si je somnole ce n'est surement pas pour rêver ou cauchemarder ! Aurais je des visions ? Nan ... Impossible ... Ce ne pouvait être que la dur et pur réalité ... Une réalité vraiment bien cruelle avec moi ... J'aurais sans doute préféré dormir ... Ce que je voyais ne pouvait être que le fruit d'un horrible cauchemar ou de mon imagination bien trop débordante sinon ...

Comment expliquer qu'il y avait deux Ciel Phantomhive en face de moi dans le lit de mon jeune maître ?

* * *

Voila XD bon , je pose le décor de ce ramaci de connerie et maintenant je m'attèle au second chapitre dont j'ai déjà les idées (mais ne vous inquiétez pas , j'en ai aussi pour le prochain de The Black Lovely Devil !) ! J'espère que le point de vue de Sebastian vous plais , c'est assez dur de me mettre à sa place je trouve ... Et puis , j'aime bien ses petits commentaires que j'ai mis XD Ils sont du point de vue de Sebastian , mais c'est entièrement ce que je pense moi (je me voyais mal mettre des parenthèses comme celles là avec mon point de vue !) Et je trouve le premier chapitre plutôt long par apport à ce que je fais habituellement ...

En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous ai plu ! Laissez des Reviews sur vos impressions !

BisouX

Lomée-chan


	2. Je vois double ou quoi ?

**Note : **bon , j'ai mis un peu de temps à poster ce second chapitre , mais c'est parce que je voulais publier The Black Lovely Devil avant ^^" . Alurs alurs ... J'ai envie de dire juste une chose : les emmerdes commencent vraiment pour notre pauvre Sebastian XD J'espère cependant que vous allez apprécier les deux Ciel , parce qu'y en a un qui est particulièrement ... Comment dire ... Bah , vous verrez bien ;p

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

**Deux pour le prix d'un !**

**"Je vois double ou quoi ?"**

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux , voulant faire disparaitre cette vision cauchemardesque de deux Ciel Phantomhive face à moi . Quant à eux , ils s'étaient bien évidemment réveillés brusquement et se dévisageaient , estomaqués . D'un geste parfaitement symétrique ils se pincèrent simultanément le bras , voulant sortir d'un affreux cauchemar . Mais rien ne se passa , ils paniquèrent à l'unisson , l'un reculant brusquement contre la tête de lit , l'autre sortant vivement de sous les couvertures et vient se cacher derrière moi , ses petites mains agrippant le tissus de mon pantalon . Ce fut à ce moment là que je remarquai qu'il était nu , le second portait la chemise de nuit de mon jeune maître (_mais , dans un sens , il l'est lui même ... Ou alors une partie ?_) . Mes yeux passèrent de l'un à l'autre et mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser ma question les franchir dans un souffle , la voix tremblante :

-Je vois double ou quoi ?

L'un de mes jeune maître qui était sur le lit afficha un sourire satisfait et hautain , il se leva alors et celui présent dans mon dos sursauta .

-Pour savoir qui est le vrai du faux il faut juste remarquer lequel porte une chemise ! Et puisque s'est moi , je suis le seul , l'unique , Ciel Phantomhive ! s'exclama t-il en partant dans un rire méprisant .

Je baissai mes yeux vers l'enfant qui s'accrochait toujours fermement à moi , ses yeux semblaient s'être remplis de larmes et d'incompréhension .

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis tout nu ... gémit-il la lèvre tremblante .

-Et puis , jeune maître , votre raisonnement n'est pas très logique , expliquais-je poliment .

-T'ai-je demander des précisions sur mes suppositions , stupide démon ? me coupa sèchement le jeune garçon en me foudroyant du regard .

-Veuillez m'excuser , soupirais-je en m'inclinant .

Mon autre maître , celui dans mon dos et sans doute le plus faible , se crispa soudainement lorsque son double sauta du matelas et vint se planter devant lui . Mon esprit irrationnel (_je ne crois pas être reconnu pour ma logique et puis , ma simple existence ne l'est même pas_) marcha alors à plein régime , expliquant ainsi le pourquoi du comment de l'état actuel du jeune Phantomhive .

-Je pense savoir pourquoi vous êtes ainsi , c'est sans doute à cause du gâteau que vous avez mangé hier , celui donné par cette vielle femme .

Le plus agressif me lança alors un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue (_si bien sûr il pouvait me tuer d'un simple coup d'oeil je serais mort il y a déjà bien longtemps) _en se tournant rageusement vers moi avant de m'asséner une claque sonore . L'autre jeune garçon poussa un petit cri de surprise et m'attrapa par la main .

-Est ce que tu vas bien ?... me demanda t-il la voix tremblante .

Sa question me glaça instantanément le sang , comment mon jeune maître pouvait-il s'inquiéter pour moi alors qu'il venait tout juste de me donner une baffe ? Ah oui , j'oubliais , ce n'est pas "lui" qui me l'a donné mais son double ... (_cela complique considérablement les choses je pens_e)

-Tout va bien , ne vous inquiétez pas jeune maître , par contre , j'aimerai savoir pourquoi m'avez vous frapper , demandais-je poliment en me redressant .

-C'est tout simplement parce que tu m'as fait manger un gâteau qui a créé un clone de moi ! Imbécile ! m'incendia l'enfant .

-Je ne savais en aucuns cas que ce gâteau possédait de pareils "pouvoirs" , sinon je ne vous l'aurais jamais donné .

-Je ne pense pas que Sebastian soit responsable de ce qui nous arrive ... chuchota le jeune Phantomhive qui se trouvait derrière moi en se décalant devant moi comme s'il voulait me défendre (_comme s'est mignon de sa part ..._)

-T'ai-je demandé quelque chose à toi , sale copie ? grogna l'autre en lui lançait un regard dédaigneux .

Le plus timide sursauta soudainement et vint se cacher une seconde fois derrière moi , je soupirai bruyamment en instaurant le silence et le calme . Je n'avais encore jamais vu mon jeune maître agir ainsi , que ce soit de la manière de l'un ou de l'autre . Mais , le premier petit problème que je me devais de régler était de pouvoir les différencier .

-Tout d'abord , pour commencer , je vais devoir vous différencier de quelques manières que ce soit , expliquais-je .

-Et comment comptes-tu faire ce miracle , vois-tu à quel point nous sommes semblables ! Même la marque du pacte se trouve sur notre oeil droit ! s'exclama l'un en tapant du pied .

-Eh bien , je pourrai vous donner un surnom à chacun et- ...

-Il est hors de question que je porte un sobriquet ridicule ! me coupa le plus colérique .

Je soupirai une énième fois , alors que je réfléchissais à la manière avec laquelle je pourrais les différencier une petite main s'agrippa sur mon frac , me tirant légèrement vers son propriétaire . C'était mon jeune maître le plus ... Gentil ? (_quel mot étrange lorsqu'il le désigne_)

-Tu ... Tu sais Sebastian ... Pour pouvoir faire la différence , tu peux appeler l'autre moi "Jeune maître" , et moi peux m'appeler par mon prénom ... Tu peux m'appeler Ciel si tu veux ... me dit-il d'une voix faible et tremblante .

J'écarquillais grand les yeux , avais-je bien entendu ? Mon jeune maître m'incitait-il à le nommer par le prénom que lui avaient donné ses parents et celui avec lequel Lady Elizabeth l'appelait ? Cela était tout bonnement traumatisant pour ma personne , jamais je n'aurais cru un jour pouvoir prononcer le prénom de mon jeune maître ... Car , après tout , un majordome ne peut et ne doit appeler son maître ainsi ! (_le rang social , cela vous dit quelque chose ?_)

-Mais , s'il t'appelle par notre prénom ça risque pas de poser problème ! s'indigna l'autre enfant .

A cette remarque , je décidais de titiller la fierté du jeune garçon pour me facilité la tache .

-Seriez-vous assez ... je n'osai dire le mot . Bête ? Pour confondre la façon dont je vous appelle habituellement et la façon avec laquelle je vais appeler mon autre jeune maître ? demandais-je finalement , taquin .

Piqué à vif . Voila le terme le plus exacte de la manière dont mon jeune maître réagit . Il se redressa soudainement , me transperçant du regard . Il plaça sa main sur son torse en balayant l'air du bras puis claqua de la langue .

-Je ne me confondrai pas , tu peux l'appeler par mon prénom si tu veux , juste que cela n'est pas très respectable vis-à-vis de nous , railla l'enfant d'un air méprisant .

L'autre sembla ravis à cette idée , du fait que j'allais l'appeler par son prénom , il me sourit et cela me glaça pour la seconde fois le sang . Il me regarda alors interloqué (_comment voulait-il que je réagisse devant cette expression tellement inhabituelle , si enfantine et ... adorable !_) et me secoua gentiment .

-J'accepte avec plaisirs de vous appeler par votre prénom , Ciel , acquiesçais-je en m'inclinant .

-Et tu peux me tutoyer si tu veux ! renchérit ledit Ciel .

Je secouais doucement la tête en signe de négation , jamais je ne pourrais me permettre d'être encore plus intime avec mon jeune maître que je ne le suis en ce moment même . Mais , je réfléchit alors à toute vitesse , il fallait avant tout que le(s) jeune(s) Phantomhive ne redevienne(nt) plus qu'une seule et même personne ! Mais comment ?... Ah , bien sur ! Suis-je bête ..! Je sortis alors le petit bout de papier qui était tombé du gâteau la veille et le lus à voix haute :

-"_Accepter ses défaut s'est les reconnaitre . Il vaut mieux ne pas être seul dans ces cas là ._"

-Qu'est ce que s'est que ce truc ? me demanda mon jeune maître en me prenant ce que j'avais dans les mains d'un geste énervé .

-Ce bout de papier est tombé de l'intérieur de votre gâteau hier et je l'ai pris .

-Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit ?

-Parce que vous ne me l'aviez pas demandé , expliquais-je en m'inclinant et affichant un léger sourire moqueur .

Il claqua de la langue dans un bruit sec et répéta la phrase , puis il ouvrit grand les yeux .

-Je crois savoir le principe de ce biscuit ... souffla Ciel (_quel prononciation difficile ... Je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude sauf si bien sur je parle de ce qui se trouve au dessus de nos tête_) en s'approchant de son double . Je pense que , chacun de nous est la représentation exagéré des défauts de Ciel Phantomhive , nous , quand nous ne sommes qu'une seule et même personne ... Surtout la dernière phrase explique bien la situation "_Il vaut mieux ne pas être seul dans ces cas là ._" ... Donc ce qui veut dire que nous allons devoir nous accepter mutuellement et puis , normalement , nous ne formerons plus qu'un une fois tout cela terminé ... Enfin , c'est ce que je pense ...

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Comment veux-tu que je fasse ami-ami avec une tapette dans ton genre ! cracha littéralement l'enfant sur l'autre .

-Voyons jeune maître ! Veuillez surveiller votre langage ! m'exclamais-je outré .

-Je t'ai demandé quelque chose à toi le stupide-démon-qui-m'a-fait-bouffer-un-biscuit-merdiquement-dégueulasse-qui-plus-ai-a-séparé-ma-personnalité-en-deux ? ! ! ! ? Nan ! Alors tais toi ! ! ! ! ! !

Je ne sus quoi dire , une telle vulgarité de la part de mon jeune maître me choquait totalement , traumatisait presque . Quant à Ciel , il parti se cacher encore une fois dans mon dos , ses petites mains tremblantes accrochées à mon pantalon . Une fois mon étonnement (_et encore , s'est un faible mot_) passé je décidais de prendre la parole , pensant à la manière avec laquelle enfin mon jeune maître ne ferai plus qu'un :

-Tout d'abord il faudra retrouver la vieille femme qui m'a donné ce gâteau et lui demander de vous redonner votre corps normal , si elle ne peut pas elle nous dira comment faire .

-Bravo p'tit malin , mais tu sais où elle se trouve cette vieille ? grogna le plus insolent .

-Nan , mais je pense savoir qu'elle se trouve en ce moment même à Londres , dis-je en souriant .

-Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas là bas après le déjeuner ?.. demanda timidement Ciel . Ca risque de duré longtemps , mieux vaut ne pas y aller le ventre vide ...

-Très bonne idée jeune maître je vais de ce pas- ...

-Je n'ai pas émis d'idée tu sais ! Dis moi , stupide démon , n'aurais-tu pas oublié que moi tu m'appelle "Jeune maître" et l'autre femmelette "Ciel" ? railla mon-dit jeune maître en me toisant d'un regard hautain .

-Savez-vous aussi que je n'ai point l'habitude de vous appeler "Ciel" car cela serait indigne de votre rang que je sois aussi familier avec vous ? demandais-je pour le provoquer .

Il claqua sèchement de la langue en tournant la tête sur le côté . Je soupirai puis servis une tasse de thé à chacun , leur petit déjeuner avait déjà bien assez refroidi comme ça . Puis je les habillai tout les deux de tenus différentes (_les différencier est déjà assez dur comme ça , alors si en plus je complique les choses en les habillant de la même manière je suis masochiste !_) ; veste bleue pour Ciel et veste verte pour mon jeune maître . Une fois près je les priai de rester dans la chambre pour ne pas créer de malentendus avec les domestiques , s'ils voyaient deux Comte Phantomhive ils paniqueraient tellement que la ville serait ensuite au courant . Je descendis donc dans la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner et m'attelai à d'autre taches en attendant .

10h28 ; j'entendis un énorme bruit de détonation suivit des cris de May Linn et Finny , quant à Bard il accourut vers moi alors que j'époussetai les meubles de la bibliothèque . Le cuisinier pyromane m'attrapa par les épaules et commença à me secouer largement (_je pense qu'il a de la chance d'être un excellent garde pour le manoir , sinon il serait mort depuis bien longtemps déjà ..._) .

-Que t'arrive t-il Bard ?... demandais-je agacé .

-C'est ... C'est le jeune maître ! ! ! ! ! Il ... Il a ... ne put dire l'homme tant il semblait choqué par ce qu'il venait de ce passer sans doute .

Lorsqu'il prononça le mot "jeune maître" mon sang se glaça . Qu'avait encore bien put faire le petit monstre insolent ? Je me dégageai des bras de Bard et partis en vitesse dans la direction de mon jeune maître , vraiment très inquiet . Après avoir ouvert grand la porte et être entré dans la pièce je vis Ciel , celui à la veste bleue , assis et recroquevillé sur la chaise présente , la tête enfuie dans ses bras . Je m'approchait doucement de lui après avoir refermé la porte et posai une main sur ses épaules qui tressaillaient légèrement . Il releva vivement la tête et je vis ce que pensais ne jamais voir un jour : mon jeune maître en train de pleurer . Il se jeta alors sur moi en encerclant ma taille de ses petits bras .

-Bouhou ! ! Je suis désolé Sebastian ! ! J'ai pas pu le retenir ! ! s'exclama t-il en larme avec le nez bouché .

-Allons allons , jeu-... Ciel , ne vous en faites pas . Je ne suis pas fâché contre vous . Je suis sur que vous avez fait de votre mieux pour retenir le jeune maître , lui assurais-je en frottant doucement ses cheveux gris perle .

L'enfant releva faiblement la tête en recommença à pleurer de nouveau .

-Calmez-vous Ciel , racontez moi ce qu'il s'est passé s'il vous plait .

Il prit un inspiration enrhumée en commença ses explication maladroites :

-Eh bien ... C'est ... C'est l'autre ... Il a dit qu'il s'ennuyait vraiment ... Et puis il est parti ... Mais j'ai voulut le retenir et ... Il a été méchant avec moi ... Il m'a même écrasé le pied ... Il a dit aussi qu'il allait voir Bard pour ... Pour jouer avec le feu ...

J'écarquillai grand les yeux , "jouer avec le feu" ? "Voir Bard" ? Cela voulait forcément dire qu'il allait utiliser ... Oh mon Dieu (_je peux bien m'exclamer ainsi tout de même !_) , mon jeune maître voulait jouer les pyromanes ! ! ! ! ! Je repoussait gentiment Ciel qui , malgré tout , ne voulait pas lâcher mon frac . Soudain , alors que je m'avançait vers la porte et que le jeune garçon reprenait contenance j'entendis une voix sur aiguë venir du couloir , et des pas pressés venir . Puis , la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas .

-SEBASTIAN ! ! ! ! ! LE JEUNE MAÎTRE A PERDU LA TÊTE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! s'exclama May Linn en entrant dans la pièce .

La jeune femme s'arrêta soudainement , un doigt levé dans une direction que je devinait facilement même si je lui faisait dos : celle du double du Comte Phantomhive .

* * *

Bon , maintenant je vais plutôt m'atteler à la suite de The Black Lovely Devil ! Même si je ne vais surement pas oublier cette Fic vue que j'ai de bonnes idées :p Sinon , donnez vos impressions sur ce chapitre et si vous voulez quelques chose en particulier dites le moi , n'hésitez pas ^^

BisouX

Lomée-chan


	3. Il ne faut pas jouer avec ça

**Note : **désolée pour le retard ! Ouiiiiin ! J'espère que vous pardonnerez ! ! T-T A vrai dire , même si je suis en vacance , j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire , et encore moins de me corriger pour poster un texte correcte (parce qu'au début j'écris dans un langage codé que même moi j'ai du mal à déchiffrer de temps en temps ... Et ne vous méprenez pas ! Je n'écris absolument pas en langage sms , chui pas une Kikoolol , non mais oh ! Grrrrrrr) .

P.S : en ce moment je buche sur ma future Fic qui sera ... Policière ! Et oui ! Une histoire sordide de meurtres en tous genre :p ce sera la première que j'aurais vraiment travaillé !

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

**Deux pour le prix d'un !**

**"Il ne faut pas jouer avec ça , c'est dangereux ."**

Je me glaçais d'effroi , déglutis difficilement et refusais catégoriquement de me retourner , sachant pertinemment ce qu'il se trouvait dans mon dos . May Linn , quant à elle , restait figée à pointer du doigt quelque chose , _quelqu'un _, que je ne connaissais que trop bien . Je la vis entre-ouvrir les lèvres et les mouvoir faiblement .

-Seb ... Sebastian ... Regardez derrière vous !... souffla t-elle d'un air totalement paniqué .

Ma gorge se serra , je savais que je risquais de regretter mon geste , mais je fis ce qu'elle me demandait . Je fus donc comme "obligé" de faire volte-face , et mon cerveau sembla se déconnecter de la réalité , me réduisant au rang de légume en hibernation (_et c'est peu dire , je suis même sûr qu'un poireau serait plus intelligent que moi à l'heure qu'il est ..._) . Ce que voyaient mes yeux ne pouvait normalement pas exister . Rien . Vide , la partie de la pièce devant moi était "vide" . C'est à dire qu'il n'y avait plus de Ciel Phantomhive . Puis je vis à travers la fenêtre des flammes voler vers le ciel , passant devant les vitres .

-C'est le jeune maître qui s'amuse avec le lance-flamme de Bard ! s'exclama la servante en paniquant largement .

-Calme toi ! Respire un bon coup et va essayer de l'arrêter , j'arrive tout de suite ! lui dis-je en m'approchant de la fenêtre .

La jeune femme s'inclina et parti en courant de la pièce . Ses pas résonnèrent dans les couloirs et une fois qu'elle sembla assez loin je poussai un long soupire de soulagement . Mais , bien vite une question barra l'accès de mon cerveau à toutes les autres informations : où avait bien passer Ciel ? Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir de la pièce à mon tour quelque chose se saisit de ma cheville avec force . Je pense que si j'avais été humain j'aurais sans doute hurlé comme une fillette puis serait parti en courant (_ce que mon rang de démon ne peut me permettre de faire , j'ai ma fierté tout de même !_) . Baissant mes yeux , je vis une main gauche me tenir fermement , à son pouce une bague imposante ornée d'un saphir . Je poussai un second soupire de soulagement .

-Ciel ... Je dois dire que vous avez des reflex vraiment ... Parfait ... remarquais-je alors que le jeune garçon sortait de sous le lit .

-Merci Sebastian , lorsque j'ai entendu ses pas se rapprocher alors que tu te retournais je me suis jeté par terre , dit-il tout sourire .

-Bien , je pense que cette fois ci vous devriez vous cacher dans le fond d'une armoire le temps que j'aille chercher le jeune maître .

-D'accord .

Sur ce , je sortis de la chambre en laissant l'enfant se débrouiller lui même . Une fois arrivé dans le jardin je ne pus que haïr ce double horripilant , tout été dévasté ! (_même Finny n'aurait pu faire mieux , et c'est peu dire_) Les arbres carbonisés , tout autant que l'herbe ... Pardon , quelle herbe ? Je veux parler de ce désert de terre noire et fumante bien sur ! Mes yeux se posèrent alors sur un enfant aux cheveux gris perles riant à gorge déployée , tenant une arme imposante dans ses bras , envoyant des gerbe de flammes vers tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui . Pourquoi donc mon jeune maître possédait-il , lui aussi , ce caractère de pyromane incontrôlable ? Il avait des mauvais côtés , je le conçoit , mais de là à ce qu'il soit déchainé à ce point , je pense qu'il y à tout de même une bonne marge ! Heureusement que l'autre clone n'est pas pareil , j'en aurais pris un pour taper sur l'autre sinon ... Alors que j'étais légèrement plongé dans mes pensées une voix enfantine me sorti soudainement de mon esprit :

-Eh ! Sebby-chou du Poitou* [*en hommage à ce merveilleux fromage qui m'offre un fou rire incontrôlé à chaque fois qu'il est posé sur la table devant moi ...] ! Je t'attendais ! Tu viens t'amuser avec moi ? !

Je me bloquais d'effrois , comment ce jeune imbécile avait-il osé m'appeler ? Pour l'instant , seul cet idiot de Grell avait osé me donner un surnom plus que ridicule et à chaque fois il ne s'en sortait que très peu indemne . Je fis alors craquer la jointure de mes doigts de manière inquiétante , même s'il était une partie de mon maître je m'autorisais quand même à le traumatiser ne serait ce qu'une fois . Il le remarqua cependant et je vis une terreur muette traverser son oeil bleu saphir , puis il lâcha le lance-flammes et parti en courant vers la forêt . Bien entendu , je le poursuivis , la course poursuite ne dura même pas assez longtemps pour m'amuser un tout petit peu (_il est vrai que je peux me montrer sadique de temps à autre ..._). Une fois le jeune garçon sous le bras , nous rentrâmes alors vers la chambre de mon jeune maître . Je décidais cependant qu'il fallait tout de même le sermonner ne serait ce qu'un tout petit peu , et quoi de plus humiliant que d'être traité comme un enfant ?

-Il ne faut pas jouer avec ça , c'est dangereux .

Il me foudroya alors du regard , mais décida de ne pas relever ma phrase , il savait que cela allait me faire rire . Mais , avant même de n'avoir pu atteindre la porte de la chambre il commença à gigoter dans tous les sens , me tordant le poignet . Il voulut d'ailleurs de donner un coup de pied savamment bien viser et bien placé un peu en dessous de la ceinture .

-Lâche moi tout de suite ! s'exclama t-il en se débattant comme un Diable (_ha ha ha ..._).

-Je ne peux pas jeune maître , sinon vous retournerez faire des bêtises , expliquas-je tout sourire .

-Grrr ...

Alors qu'il grognait , ses yeux s'illuminèrent de malice .

-Lâche moi immédiatement ! C'est un **ordre **! s'écria t-il alors en retrouvant une parcelle de calme .

Je me bloquais soudainement , je ne pouvais désobéir à un ordre , sinon je pourrais en subir les conséquences , et ce n'est pas joli à voir un démon qui n'a pas écouté l'ordre de son maître ... Alors que , contre ma volonté propre et sous le sourire triomphant du jeune garçon , je me baissais légèrement pour le poser par terre une voix s'éleva :

-Et moi je **t'ordonne **de na pas le lâcher !

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour , pourquoi donc le destin s'acharnait-il contre moi ? Ciel , qui lui s'était collé contre la porte en l'ayant entre-ouverte , venait de me donner un ordre qui contredisait celui de mon jeune maître . Les deux continuèrent par ailleurs à s'époumoner en se contredisant mutuellement , me faisant tourner la tête de droite à gauche toutes les trois secondes (_vous savez , comme ces gens des bandes dessinés qui passent d'un protagonistes à l'autre parce qu'ils ne sont pas d'accord ..._). Je ne comptais pas désobéir ni à l'un , ni à l'autre , car un démon "rebelle" peut finir par ressembler à ... Quelque chose de mou et sanguinolent je dirais ... Un peu comme si vous aviez lancé une souris du trentième étage d'une très grande maison , le résultat peut être étonnant , à mi-chemin entre de la bouillie et des intestins ... Donc je disais , mon cerveau était tout simplement en train de marcher à plein régime , sentant déjà ma main gauche me brûler atrocement (_la sentence commence toujours par l'endroit où se trouve le pacte du démon_). Puis , une idée "lumineuse" me vint soudainement en tête . J'attrapais alors le double le plus gentil dans ma main libre , le tint quelques secondes , puis le reposais à terre .

-Que fais-tu ? me demanda mon jeune maître .

-Je vous repose , dis-je en souriant de manière satisfaite .

-Mais ! C'est moi que tu dois reposer !

-Vous ne m'aviez pas préciser , lorsque vous m'avez dit de vous reposer étant donné que vous êtes Ciel Phantomhive , et que votre clone l'est aussi l'ordre marche aussi pour lui .

-C'est déloyal ... soupira t-il en baissant les bras , vaincu .

Quand à Ciel , il souriait de manière adorable , me flattant sur mon intelligence . Une fois dans la chambre , je la fermais à clé et reposais le plus insolent au sol . Il croisa ses bras sur son torse en gonflant les joues , rouge de honte et de rage sans doute .

-Bien , maintenant vous allez rester tous les deux bien tranquillement dans la chambre , je la refermerais pour plus de sureté , le temps que j'aille vous chercher votre repas , dis-je à l'intention des deux enfants .

Ils acquiescèrent d'une même voix , bien évidemment l'une plus enjouée que l'autre , plus bougonne . Je descendis donc rapidement vers les cuisines , Bard s'y trouvait et frottait son lance flamme , une larme à l'oeil et sa cigarette entre les dents . Il renifla bruyamment , cela m'indiquait qu'il voulait sans doute que je lui porte une petite attention (_pourquoi les humains veulent-ils tous que l'on soit attentif à eux lorsqu'ils n'ont pas envie de faire de monologue ?_)

-Que ce passe t-il , Bard ? Pourquoi "pleure" tu ? demandais-je faussement intéressé .

-C'est ... C'est mon lance flamme , le jeune maître l'a tout abimé ! gémit-il entre deux reniflement dégoutant . Pourquoi a t-il agit avec autant de hargne ? S'il avait voulu s'en servir il aurait pu me demander avant de le prendre , et puis j'aurais accepté volontiers de lui apprendre à s'en servir ...

-Je ne crois pas qu'il est besoin de tes cours , soupirais-je en repartant avec le déjeuner des deux garçons .

-C'est vrai qu'il se débrouillait pas trop mal , même bien je dois avouer ! Mais je pense tout de même que ...

Je n'entendis cependant pas la fin de sa phrase étant remonté plutôt vite vers la chambre de mon jeune maître , craignant une autre bêtise de la part du plus turbulent . Je fus agréablement soulagé de voir que rien n'avait été dévasté lorsque j'ouvris la porte et pénétrais dans la pièce . Le seul point négatif par contre était le fait que Ciel , en tenue bleue , était recroquevillé sur le lit , l'autre lui parlant de manière pas très agréable (_se faire traité de plein de noms d'oiseaux juste parce que l'on n'a pas voulu que quelqu'un repose une autre personne par terre n'est pas très agréable je pense , surtout lorsqu'on est timide et peureux_).

-Ah bah enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt , j'avais la dalle ! s'exclama bruyamment mon jeune maître en s'approchant de moi à grandes enjambées .

Il attrapa alors une des assiettes sous cloches que j'avais posé sur un plateau d'argent et parti s'assoir sur la chaise devant le secrétaire présent dans la pièce , quant à l'autre double il releva faiblement la tête , ses yeux baignés de larmes . Il me fit un petit sourire timide en s'approchant de moi , et prit l'assiette que je lui tendais avec plaisir . Il s'assit sur le lit et commença à manger le contenu de son assiette après que je lui ai donné des couverts .

L'heure du repas passa assez vite , du moins pour mon jeune maître qui , une fois avoir engloutit son déjeuner , avait bien décidé de me pourrir la vie . Il s'amusa donc à me monter sur le dos en m'enfonçant les talons dans les côtes et crier "Hu cheval !" . Il avait ensuite prit un peu de sauce dans l'assiette de son double avant de la lui étaler allègrement sur le visage en riant de manière grossière . Ciel resta interdit en ignorant royalement son clone , je le vis d'ailleurs poser sur lui un regard méprisant le temps d'un dixième de seconde , avait-il lui aussi hérité d'un peu du caractère fier de mon maître , mon vrai ? En tout cas , il avait hérité de tous les bons côtés , sauf peut être la timidité et la peur , mais ça c'était négligeable !

Le repas enfin fini , surtout pour le plus calme , j'exposais mon plan qui était : allez à Londres et chercher la vieille femme fautive de tout ce qu'il se passe ; lui demander comment lever le sortilège ; et régler l'affaire vite fait bien fait ! Les deux Comtes Phantomhive acquiescèrent avec joies (_pour une fois qu'ils sont d'accord tous les deux sur la même chose je ne vais pas m'en plaindre_) , mais il y avait tout de même un problème majeur , comment les faire tous les deux quitter le manoir sans que l'un des autres domestiques du manoir ne les voient ? Une chose simple , mais fortement dégradante pour celui qui devait subir ...

-Pour sortir en toute discrétion il va falloir que l'un de vous deux accepte de se cacher dans une valise , dis-je mal à l'aise .

-Une valise ! s'exclamèrent-ils tous deux en coeur .

-Oui , la valise la plus grande que vous possédez peut sans aucun problème contenir l'un de vous deux tout entier (_mieux vaut qu'il soit entier je pense , pas en petit morceaux , il ne serait pas très content sinon ..._) , mais ne vous en faites pas , une fois dans la calèche je vous sortirai de là dedans .

-Il est hors de question que je me cache dans une vulgaire valise ! s'indigna mon jeune maître .

-Je ... Je ne veux pas me mettre dans une valise , souffla le plus timide en serrant les poings .

Je réfléchis alors à une punition adéquate .

-Ce sera alors mon jeune maître qui ira dans la valise , dis-je en attrapa une petite malle en tissue du haut d'une armoire .

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Ce sera votre punition pour ce que vous avez fait ce matin .

-Je te préviens tout de suite , je vais me venger et faire bouger la valise lorsque tu vas passer devant les trois imbéciles !

-Très bien , si vous voulez que l'on apprenne que le Comte Phantomhie a été victime d'un sortilège d'une simple vieille femme et qu'il a ensuite été obligé de se cacher dans une valise faites comme vous le voulez , expliquais-je en ouvrant la valise face à lui .

Il déglutit difficilement , puis posa un pied à l'intérieur , l'autre , et enfin tout entier .

-Ne sois pas trop brusque , me dit-il en se recroquevillant . (_s'est-il rendu compte du sous-entendu que les plus pervers ont très bien compris ?_)

-Ne vous en faites pas ...

Et je fermais les deux sangles .

La descentes des escaliers fut un peu plus rude , la valise cognait contre les marches précédentes , provocants des grognements de mécontentements de la part de mon jeune maître . Mais , j'avais oublié une chose assez importante elle aussi , et May Linn se fit une joie de me la faire remarquer alors que nous montions dans la calèche :

-Mais , dites moi jeune maître , vous n'aviez pas une veste verte ce matin ? demanda la servante en inclinant la tête sur le côté .

Zut ... Pour une fois qu'elle est observatrice celle là , c'était dans les pires moments ! Je déglutis difficilement en affichant un sourire forcé .

-Eh bien , le jeune maître ayant salis ses vêtements ce matin après sa petite bêtise , dis-je en secouant légèrement la valise que j'avais en main , je dus le changer , voila pourquoi sa tenue est différente .

-Je vois ! s'exclama la jeune femme .

Puis nous partîmes rapidement . Une fois assez loin du manoir j'ouvris rapidement la valise , la tête de mon jeune maître émergea brusquement alors qu'il aspirait bruyamment de l'air , la bouche grande ouverte . Il sorti prestement et s'assit aux côtés de son double avec dédain , il me foudroya alors du regard pour la ... Cinquantième fois de la journée .

-Pourquoi as-tu donc secoué la valise tout à l'heure ? me demanda t-il de manière hautaine .

-Pour que vous vous sentiez concerné , expliquais-je poliment .

-Espèce d'enfoi- ... pesta t-il sans pouvoir finir sa phrase après que j'ai volontairement plaqué ma main sur sa bouche .

Il fronça les sourcils puis obtempéra en s'adossant au mûr derrière lui , croisant les bras sur son torse , il allait bouder tout le long du voyage , ça ce sentait . Puis Ciel me tira doucement la manche , attirant ainsi mon attention .

-Tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir retrouver la vieille femme ? me demanda t-il timidement .

Je souris de manière énigmatique (_ce sourire que je fais tout le temps avant de répondre à ce genre de question_) , puis ouvrit la bouche doucement , soufflant la réponse de manière envoutante :

-Retrouver une vieille femme qui cause du soucis à mon jeune maître est la moindre des choses pour un Majordome de la famille Phantomhive ...

* * *

Voila la fin de ce chapitre ^^ d'ailleurs , je le trouve un peu répétitif ... Mais c'est pas trop grave , le prochain sera certes un peu moins drôle , mais y aura un peu plus "d'action" :p Maintenant j'ai une petite question à vous posez (si vous voulez bien y répondre ...) : préférez vous un dés Ciel ? Si oui , lequel ? Juste par pure curiosité en fait XD parce que moi , le genre de sale gosse comme le Ciel en vert , je peux pas les sentir ... Envie de meurtre envers mon petit cousin qui est exactement comme ça ... D'ailleurs , je me base sur lui si je me rappelle d'une de ses bêtise (lui s'était pas de la sauce mais de la purée qu'il m'a collé sur la tronche ... mais bon , une baffe après et il a arrêté ^^) ! Sinon , laissez des Reviews sur vos impressions :p

BisouX

Lomée-chan


End file.
